


I AM

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM

Stone.

Stone watches silently as the world goes on around it.  Fire comes, stone is scorched but not consumed.  Winds blow, stone is smoothed but persists.  Water flows, stone is cut but remains.  Oceans dry, forests die, stars go dim.  Mountains rise, the Earth changing around them.  Sentinels of the ages.  They stand, immovable.  The stones of this world... rise, fall, and rise again.  Stone is foundation.  Strength.  Unrelenting.  Uncaring.  It breaks the rod and blunts the knife.  Timeless.  Forever unmade and made again.  Stone endures.

Angelus was there.  “Now, tell me when it hurts.”

Giles breathed.  I am stone.


End file.
